Welding carriages are often used in arc welding processes to carry the arc welding gun along a weld plate for making continuous or intermittent welds to join the weld pate to another plate. Welding carriages typically include wheels to facilitate smooth and consistent rolling movement of the carriage over the weld plate or along a track. Known welding carriages utilize elastomer or plastic wheels to provide adequate traction.